winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Musa
Musa is a character from the animated series,Winx Club. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season ,Welcome to Magix!. She is Tecna's roommate. Personality Profile Musa is a fairy from the planet Melody, where she once lived. In the edits made by 4kids Entertainment, she is portrayed as a princess, but in season 3, she meets the real princess of Melody, Princess Galatea. Her mother died when she was very young, but she loves her father a lot. Her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, but after her mother's death, her father was devastated and refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Redfountain. Her birthday is May 30, and her best friend is Layla. In season 3, Musa is the only Winx member who literally tried to claw Tecna out of the Omega Dimension when Tecna got her Enchantix saving Andros. She loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, her favorite of which is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone at Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being a bit of a tomboy, she is the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front and is quick to temper. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and disputes with her father. Musa can be a bit of a loner, she likes her space, though she developed a crush for Riven. Despite their initial interest at the beginning of season one, riven began to act cruel towards Musa and the other winx when he began dating one of the trix Darcy. When he came back at the end of season one he apologised to Musa and they became friends. Neither admit they like each other until the end of season two and start dating. Their relationship sees a lot of arguments but they genuinely care for each other. Surprisingly, Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the fifteenth episode of the first season. In season three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is told by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be used to defeat Valtor. Musa's bonded pixie is Tune, the Pixie of Etiquette. They often annoy each other, due to their polarizing nature. Tune believes in being ladylike, as opposed to Musa who is known for being outgoing and tomboyish in behavior. However, despite these contrasts they balance each other out. Seasons Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Black-Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. Winx Club: One Hour Special Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives , the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are to weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying the will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix conjoured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain but her father went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got set up with their worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle it almost looks like Musa kissed him. Then in the end at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Musa appears in the Shadow Phoenix along wih the rest of the Winx. Season 3 During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her Musa's Civilian Outfit in Season 2 and 3 Added by Kool Princess friend, Princess Galatea , shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, whi Musa with Arcadia ch causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon that happiness and obtain the final of the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scene would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. Her confrontation and reunion with possessed Riven, within the Obsidian Dimension. Season 4 Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song ("Heart of Stone"), but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason Musa in Season 4. is getting too close to her. In the end, it is discovered that Jason is engaged and invites Musa to sing at his wedding. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend to the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. They fight of the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads. Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke of their engagement. Musa also fights of the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the specialists Appearance Civillian In season 1, her casual outfit consists of a one-shouldered red tank top, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers with white heels. She also wears a purple band on her right arm. In seasons 2 and 3, her casual outfit changes to a long, dark blue top with a red grid pattern, ree belt, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers with dark blue heels. She has fingerless arm sleeves. In season 3, she gets her hair spelled, so the pigtails reach her hips. In season 4, her casual outfit changes to a hot pink with white polka-dot t-shirt with ruffled sleeves, a pink and black plaid skirt, black belt and red heels, red striped tube socks. Under her t-shirt, she wears a baby pink undershirt with dark red sleeves. In this season, Musa lets her hair down out of her pigtails. Winx Musa's Winx outfit is a red dress, a sparkling one-shouldered tank top and skirt, with transparent ree fabric connecting the two and covering her midsection. Her shoes are dark red knee-high platform boots. She now wears a purple arm band, with two strings of fabric hanging from it, on her right arm. Her hair, depending on the season, remains the same style, with a pair of purple headphones. Her wings are basic four section blue insect wings, going at each 45 degree angle from her back. Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef broach and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by facing her fear to trust someone, that being Riven. Enchantix Musa's Enchantix consists of a red and light pink striped tube top with yellow petal ribbon over one shoulder draping down the front and red elizabethian minstrel shorts. The skirt also has two strips of yellow petals tied at the hip. Her shoes are alternatly yellow or red barefoot sandals. Her hair becomes longer, though it stays in pigtails, and she wears a three-pointed gold tiara. On her arms are pink, translucent shoulder-length gloves. Her wings are gold and purple edged, and white and translucent gold on the inside. From each wing point hangs a purple bobble. Believix Musa's Believix consists of a pink tank top, over which there is a red one-shouldered torn t-shirt with jagged edges, with a strip of white fabric at the bottom. She also wears a pair of red extreme mini shorts over blue knee-length tights. Over one hip is a transparent ruffled fabric. Around her neck is a pink choker with a blue jewel, and black tie. Her shoes are red with pink-tint white heels, and bunched tops. She also has a pair of elbow-length, transparent, light pink fingerless gloves. Her hair is longer, with one braided pigtail, held together with a red band, on the right side of her head and a red double wire headband. Her wings are curled at the tops, creating an optical illusion, outlined with red, and is bejeweled on the inside, along with light and dark blue swirling designs suggesting the flow of melody. The shape of the wings hint as music symbols and sheet music. Sophix Musa's Sophix consists of a dark pink one-shouldered tank top. Her pants are now dark pink, with ruffles below the knee, and covered by a light and dark green skirt. Her shoes are green platform heels with dark green straps holding them on, and one pink ruffle on the front of each shoe. Around her neck is a dark pink choker, and on her arms are light purple, shoulder-length, fluffy gloves topped with a band of light green. Her hair remains in the same style, although the band holding her pigtail and her headband have changed to dark green, with a purple flower on the headband. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged with a lighter pink and are light pink and green on the inside. Lovix Musa's Lovix consists of a light blue, one-shouldered top with a pink strap on the other shoulder and a light blue diamond-shaped jewel on the chest. Her pants are the same blue as her top, and connected to the top with light purple fabric that covers her midsection. Over the pants is a white fluffy half-skirt, tied on with a red belt. On her arms are light purple, elbow-length fingerless gloves, with fluffy white fabric at the tops. Her shoes are now dark pink boots with light pink platform heels, with white fluffy tops. Her hair remains the same style, although the band holding her pigtail turns light blue, and her headband now has three white diamond-shaped jewels on the right side. Her wings remain the same shape, although they are now edged with light purple and light blue, dark blue, and another shade of purple inside, with dark purple jewels on each side. Gallery Charmix and pixoes.png MusaSig.png Musa Enchantix.jpg Musa Lovix.png Musa.png Musa2.png musa enchantix.png musa b.png baby musa.png|Musa as a baby kid musa.png|Musa as a kid musa and Pepe.png|Musa and Pepe her Love And Pet Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Fairies